


Куди не ступала нога супергероїв

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, Trekkie
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фоггі, ти здурів? Я не піду з тобою в кіно дивитися новий СтарТрек!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куди не ступала нога супергероїв

**Author's Note:**

> Лекція по фізіотерапії, вай-фай в навчальній аудиторії, трохи більше години на написання фіка. Поїхали!

\- Фоггі!  
\- Ще скажи, що ти проти. Метт, ще ж новий СтарТрек! Це легенда! Та як ти взагалі смієш...  
\- Може, ти не звернув уваги на такий маленький нюанс, але я _сліпий._ Якого біса мені робити в кінотеатрі?  
***  
\- Ура!  
\- Що?  
\- Я встиг зарезервувати нам останні білети на прем'єру!  
\- Круто. Мій друг офіційно збожеволів. Фоггі, я не піду з тобою на побачення в кіно, навіть не проси.  
\- Га?...Це ти про що?... Ой бляха, фу! Збоченець! Я тут намагаюсь зробити добре діло, збагатити тебе духовно, а ти, невдячний... Фу!  
***  
\- Може, візьмеш з собою Карен?  
\- Е ні, хлопці, я пас - я не бачила жодної частини.  
\- Та не проблема, це нова частина Ребуту, персонажі ті ж самі, так що...  
\- Фоггі, я не бачила жодної частини взагалі.  
\- Т-т-тобто? Як? Карен, ти що, все дитинство прожила в якомусь Огайо? В общині амішів чи хіппі без телевізора? Та навіть Метт бачив СтарТрек, а він сліпий!  
\- Чисто для довідки - я його не бачив, а слухав, і то тільки тому, що ми жили в одній кімнаті в гуртожитку. В мене не було вибору.  
\- Невдячні, обмежені, та щоб вам жити довго... О Сурак, та з ким я взагалі працюю!  
***  
\- Фоггі, якщо ти купиш всі ці фанатські штуки, нам не буде чим платити за оренду офіса наступного місяця.  
\- Але ж колекційна фігурка Спока!...  
***


End file.
